Desejando você, Sangô
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: Miroku era um hentai entrando em correção. Mas isso não tinha a ver com o fato dele estar apaixonado pela namorada do melhor amigo, Houjo. Não, ele esperava que não. "— Gosto, eu gosto de você a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por você. — Humm. – Ela pronunciou pensativa. – Você ficaria comigo, e deixaria de ser mulherengo?"


**Ohayou Minaa! (Não me matem pela demora, kk, preciso terminar esse projeto ainda!)**

**O início, me perdoem, não é bom. Mas essa ideia ficou fixa na minha cabeça por um bom tempo e agora criei vergonha pra digitar tudo e postar.**

**Me desculpem se tiver algum erro de escrita rsrs**

**Sempre leio as fanfics que o Miroku é o mulherengo safado que pega todas e no final a Sangô cede aos encantos dele. Pois bem eu o mudei um pouquinho, achei necessário pra esse projeto.**

**Mas, ops... vocês precisam ler pra saber o final. **

**Spoilers OFF.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Era o dia da formatura deles, finalmente! Então, porque Houjo não podia se comportar como um cara normal? Ele odiava ter que ficar entre os dois amigos.

Houjo havia dito que iria ao banheiro masculino para ele e Sangô, mas Miroku sabia muito bem que ele havia marcado com aquela Tachigaya Megumi, da medicina no momento da cerimônia.

A música tocava alta e as pessoas na festa de formatura estavam todas felizes. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam sentados numa mesa distante, perto da saída, já cansados e comendo.

Rin, por outro lado, completamente feliz por ter finalizado seu curso de moda, havia arrastado o noivo para a pista de dança. A melhor cena do ano: ver o poderoso Taisho Sesshoumaru, das empresas Taisho, dançando na festa de formatura. E ele comentou que naquela hora tocava flashback?

Miroku sorria por dentro ao gravar tudo com a câmera do celular num canto bem escondido, se não teria seu couro arrancado pelo youkai. Por mais que a amizade entre ele e Inuyasha fosse tranquila, Sesshoumaru gostava de ameaça-lo – mesmo quando Rin pedia que ele se comportasse.

Entretanto, quando uma pessoa, uma garota conhecida passou na filmagem. Ele terminou de gravar e guardou o celular no bolso. Ele nunca poderia trair um amigo. Mas também, não queria que Sangô fosse traída daquela forma, e nunca queria que fosse. Houjo era infantil demais e não pensava muito no que fazia. Principalmente quando bebia.

Ela o viu, e sorriu. Como sempre fazia, mas já era de algum tempo que ela despertava aquele calor dentro dele. "_Será que estava ficando maluco? Estar gostando da namorada do seu melhor amigo?_"

Sangô usava um vestido rosa, tomara que caia, era dividido em camadas na saia; lembrava muito as princesas dos contos de samurais. Com o cabelo mais arrumado que comumente, num coque alto.

— Oi. – Ela falou faltando um pouco de fôlego.

— Oi. – Miroku respondeu.

— Viu o Houjo? Não encontro ele em lugar nenhum. – Ela falou pesarosa.

Miroku não queria responder e não queria omitir. "Meu Kami!" Viu Houjo olhar para fora do banheiro e então, primeiro ele saiu, e depois a garota. Não podia deixar de se sentir um lixo ao ver que ele fez um sinal de 'ok' com as mãos.

Sangô a frente dele estava esperando.

— Vamos procurar ele. – Miroku disse.

Os dois saíram da pista de dança e foram olhar pelo salão. Miroku sabia que agora o amigo estaria fora da festa, fazendo sabe-se lá muito bem o que.

Quando uma música começou a tocar, Sangô deu uma de suas risadas, que Miroku caracterizava como "perigosas". Ela o pegou pelo pulso e levou pra pista de dança.

"I've had the time of my life" não era o tipo de música que se dançaria com uma amiga. Mas como era um remix, ele pensou, não teria problema.

"_Houjo é um idiota por não estar com ela_" foi o primeiro pensamento dele quando viu o sorriso dela ao escutar o refrão. Ela cantava junto e as vezes puxava a mão de Miroku para faze-la girar na pista.

Ele gostava quando ela ficava dessa forma. Sorrindo. Sem chorar pelos cantos da faculdade por causa daquele idiota. Ou quando ela o ameaçava de morte por dar em cima de alguma amiga ou prima – mas se bem que ele não fazia isso a algum tempo.

Suspirou. Estava perdendo a prática.

Ele não soube o porque, mas ao final da música, Sangô o puxou para irem no bar e pegar bebidas para eles. Mas parou na metade do caminho, assustada. Miroku quis mil vezes socar aquele idiota – e si mesmo por não ter dado fim nele a muito tempo.

Houjo se agarrava – uma palavra mais bonita para aquela visão que os dois tinham – com Megumi na frente de todos. Sangô levou a mão a boca. Ele esperava que ela saísse dali.

— ... Sangô...

Ela deu passos rápidos. Miroku sabia o que vinha a seguir, aquela matadora de garotos e youkais. Quando ficava irritada...

Sangô pegou-a pelo cabelo.

— Que é isso, garota?

PLAFT!

Megumi caiu no chão, chorando. Alguns seguranças começavam a se aproximar. Houjo olhava irritado para Miroku.

— Eu te disse pra ficar de olho, cara. – Ele disse já grogue, sem ao menos se conter em pé, ou ajudar a garota no chão.

Sangô então virou-se para ele.

Miroku não conseguia mais se segurar, num ímpeto, deu dois passos a frente de Houjo e meteu um soco no rosto do ex-melhor amigo. Os seguranças chegaram e o pegaram pelos braços.

Sangô ao lado começava a chorar. Ele pediu que o soltassem, mas ele já estava sendo levado para fora da festa.

— ... Droga...

Ele não achava que realmente seria jogado escadas a baixo, mas foi. Isso só parecia ser coisa de filmes ou desenhos animados, não combinava com a época de agora.

Um vulto passou por ele. Um vulto rosado, e que chorava. "_Sangô_..." ele pensou. Massageou as costas e levantou-se devagar. Esperava que não tinha quebrado nenhuma das costelas. Olhou ao redor e tentou acha-la.

Kagome e Inuyasha vinham descendo rapidamente as escadas.

— Miroku! A meu kami-sama, você está bem?

Kagome chegou ao lado dele, e depois Inuyasha.

— Te jogaram, foi? – Ele perguntou rindo.

— Inuyasha...

— Foi. – Ele massageou mais um pouco o lado esquerdo do corpo. – Viram a Sangô?

Kagome se encolheu e Inuyasha a abraçou pelos ombros. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam mais em cima nas escadas, somente olhando.

— Acho que ela foi pra casa. – Disse Kagome.

— Como sabe disso? – Miroku perguntou.

— Porque é o carro dela saindo na portaria do clube. – Ela apontou para um carro branco de modelo conversível.

Ele tentou alcançar a tempo. Chamou-a pelo nome, mas era tarde. Escutou Sangô acelerar o carro de maneira que pode-se escutar os pneus cantando. Inuyasha tapou os ouvidos, enquanto que Kagome também chamava o nome dela.

— O que fiz?

— O que você não fez. – Ela disse pensativa. Deu as costas e foi de encontro ao namorado.

Miroku ficou parado algum tempo na rua e impedindo algumas vezes os carros passarem, como um pateta – no sereno. Ele não podia, não, ele não queria que as coisas ficassem assim. Não podia deixar.

Pegou o molho de chaves no bolso e procurou pelo carro no estacionamento. Desligou o alarme e entrou na Hammer de cor preta. Abriu o flip do celular e mandou uma mensagem para Inuyasha e outra para Sangô.

"Estou indo ver como a Sangô está. Mais tarde mando outra mensagem. Miroku"

A segunda: "Precisamos conversar. Miroku"

Ele odiava essa frase, sempre vinha com um motivo ruim. Mas naquele momento, ele só pensava em concertar o mal entendido. Ou desculpar-se pela idiotisse, mesmo que ela o odiasse por algum tempo.

Sangô não morava muito longe do condomínio fechado que Miroku vivia com o avô. Guardou o carro e fechou a garagem. Atravessou duas ruas e viu a casa de dois andares em estilo americano com as luzes da sala acesas.

O carro dela já estava estacionado. Então, ela já estava em casa. Caminhou até a porta, mas deteve-se ao lembrar que ela estava com raiva. Ela diria para a mãe ou pior, o pai ou o irmão, que não estava em casa.

Miroku sabia, porque vinha muito na infância na casa de Sangô, que os quartos ficavam no segundo andar nos fundos. Deu a volta na casa e encontrou a árvore que eles brincavam quando eram crianças. Começou a subir com cuidado. A luz no quarto dela vinha do abajur.

Miroku entrou com cuidado pela janela - o porque dessa atitude shakespeariana ele não entendia ainda, muitas emoções ele ainda estava descobrindo, por causa dessa garota. Constatou que ela estava se preparando para dormir. Deu a volta e ficou atrás da porta do banheiro.

— ... Estou em casa, Kagome. – Ela dizia, aparentemente, ao celular. – Sim. Só preciso dormir. – Uma pausa. – O que? O Miroku? Não, provavelmente aquele mulherengo idiota que só pensa em... enfim, ele não vai vir falar comigo... – Ele viu a sombra dela no quarto. - ... ele não veio até agora, porque viria?...

Miroku fechou a porta na frente dele.

Sangô largou o celular com Kagome ainda na linha, ele podia escutar os gritos e as falas dela, mas sem resposta.

Porque se existia alguém surpreso naquela noite, era ela.

Com o coração aos pulos e a vergonha começando a subir o corpo Miroku se aproximou, e como esperado Sangô deu alguns passos para trás. Com os olhos já marejados.

— O que faz aqui? – Ela perguntou baixo. – Olha Miroku, eu não quero saber sua desculpa pra acobertar o seu amigo. Mas eu merecia saber, você é meu melhor amigo!

"_Você é meu melhor amigo_" Só isso, ele pensava. Somente isso que ele conseguiria dela. Nada mais. Mas então, valeria a pena tentar se desculpar.

— Eu quero que saia. – Ela indicou a janela aberta. – Saia.

— Não. – A voz dele conseguiu sair. Sangô deixava as lágrimas saírem, para que eles as sentisse, como se a dor o atingisse também. Se ela soubesse que a missão estava sendo bem sucedida, ela ficaria feliz? – Não posso porque eu não consegui me explicar.

— E o que você tem a me dizer? Ein? – Ela cruzou as mãos e depois apagou as lágrimas no rosto.

— Olha, me sinto um lixo, ou pior que isso por ter mentido pra você. Houjo é... bom, era meu amigo. E eu tinha uma consideração por ele. Mas eu estava encurralado...

— Ora não me venha com essas! Eu também sou sua amiga! Devia ter me contado! – Ela tapou a boca para na deixar escapar a respiração alta. – Miroku...

— Eu não podia falar nada. Eu quis te mostrar, muitas vezes. – Ele disse enquanto tentava diminuir a distancia entre eles. – Mas também... ah... – Ele virou-se de costas. – Isso é complicado...

— Porque? É complicado o que? Você me falar a verdade?

— Não. Não é isso. – Ele deu outra meia volta no mesmo espaço e Sangô começava a notar o nervosismo dele. – Eu não pudia falar porque, como eu ia dizer a você que eu estava com ciúmes do Houjo?

Ela soltou uma risada baixa. Com os pais e o irmão na sala, ela tinha que tomar cuidado.

— Há, o título de galinha da faculdade...

— Sangô. Dá pra ficar quieta, um pouco! – Ele a pegou pelos braços e a fez olhar nos olhos. As respirações altas e a pulsação a mil. – Eu tinha ciúmes do Houjo porque no momento que vocês começaram a namorar, eu percebi que sempre gostei de você. Mais que irmão, mais que amigos de infância...

— O que? – Os olhos se encheram de lágrimas de novo.

Porque o coração dela saltava tanto e era difícil de olhar nos olhos dele, tão calmos.

— Eu me senti roubado. – Ele percebeu que falava a verdade, a mais profunda. E o rosto esquentava – E quando Houjo começou a te trair, eu tentei várias vezes fazer você ver. Mas ele sempre se esquivava. Queria que visse por si própria. Se eu falasse a verdade, iria fazer o que eu... bom... o que eu não posso deixar de fazer agora...

— Por favor, não faça...

Ela sabia. Kami-sama. Sabia o que ele queria fazer, e sabia que ela também queria. Bem, ela sempre quis. Fez de tudo pra esquecer esse galinha, ficou com vários outros caras. Mas agora, todos eles pareciam distantes.

Sangô fechou os olhos e sentiu a pele da boca dele sobre a dela. Abriu os olhos surpresa, mas encontrou os dele fechados. Com os pulsos ainda sem circulação. Miroku a liberou para poder chegar o mais perto que conseguia, colando o corpo dele no dela. Um braço na cintura e outro segurando o rosto dela.

Ele só esperava que ela não o batesse depois.

Ficaram por algum tempo assim. Quando ela despertou: "_Houjo!_"

— Não... hmm. Miroku... – Ele o afastou, os dois com os lábios inchados e vermelhos. – Não... isso é errado!

— Eu não vejo nada de errado. – Ele disse com aquele tom malicioso. Sangô deu uma risada de canto, mas cerrou os olhos. – Que foi?

— Miroku, eu acabei de ver meu namorado com outra...

— Ex-namorado... - Ele redefiniu.

— E agora eu beijo meu melhor amigo... – Ela começou a caminhar pelo quarto com Miroku atrás dela.

— Eu posso ser mais que seu amigo...

— Meu Kami-sama, que calor! Não me olhe assim...

— Sangozinha...

— Não me chame desse apelido. – Ela o repreendeu. – Você sabe que eu detesto quando alguém me chama assim.

Miroku a trouxe de novo pros braços dele, mas Sangô era de ferro e mantinha os braços contra o peito dele. Não iria se derreter por ele como caramelo. Ah não.

— Não posso. Miroku, eu acabei de ver o Houjo...

— Sangô, me escuta. O Houjo não te merece...

— Como se você merecesse algum crédito por ficar dando em cima de amiga minha e saindo com essas vagabundas por ai. – Ela cruzou os braços e fez cara feia.

— Pera aí... tá com ciúme? – Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Surpresa? Sim, ela estava. Uma onda de remorso tomou conta dela. Porque ter dito aquilo? Como se já não bastasse aquele ego enorme dele, agora ele estava nas nuvens!

Sangô tentou tirar os braços dele, mas tinha que concordar. Natação dava resultados. Ela sabia bem porque ele era um dos mais cobiçados da faculdade.

"_Escondendo tudo debaixo desse traje social_" ela pensou "_Meu Kami, o que eu to pensando!? Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai... Me ajuda!_"

— Olha. Você é um galinha mulherengo, e não é diferente do Houjo.

— Eu acabei de me declarar pra você e você ainda acha que eu... – Miroku mirou o teto e depois Sangô, ainda enlaçada nele. Mas sem olha-lo nos olhos. – Sangô? Olha pra mim, por favor? Ótimo. Agora eu vou começar de novo entendeu? Eu gosto de você...

— Difícil...

— Gosto, eu gosto de você a ponto de fazer qualquer coisa por você.

"_Okay, talvez isso foi demais. Não gosto do jeito que ela me olhou agora_." Ele pensou.

— Humm. – Ela pronunciou pensativa. – Você ficaria comigo, e **deixaria de ser mulherengo?**

"_Ela realmente pensa ainda nisso_" Miroku olhou catatônico. "_Um minuto de silêncio. Minha reputação com as mulheres é péssima. E a Sangô é a que mais me julga_" ele concluiu.

— Miroku? – Ela chamou de novo, apreensiva. – Vai deixar de ser mulherengo, ou não?

— Eh...

— Eu sabia. – Ela encontrou uma brecha.

— Hey, espera. Eu não disse a minha resposta! – Ele a pegou pelo pulso. Sangô já estava controlando as lágrimas de novo. Ser rejeitada duas vezes numa noite era ruim, mas pelo seu amor platônico, era com certeza um baita golpe no estômago. – Hum... Quer namorar comigo. Pra valer?

"_Com certeza genial. Muito Shakespeariano_" ele pensou orgulhoso e nervoso.

...

"Quer namorar comigo... Pra valer?"

...

"Quer namorar comigo... Pra valer?"

...

"Quer namorar comigo... Pra valer?"

...

— Sangô?

Miroku levou um susto ao vê-la entrar em um choro baixo. Atravessou o espaço entre eles e pulou no pescoço dele.

"_Acho que isso é um sim_" ele pensou feliz enquanto abraçava a moça. Sentia o perfume dela de banho tomado.

— Sim... sim... sim... – Ela disse algumas vezes.

Ela tascou um beijo nele e ficou tonta por conta das voltas que Miroku deu no quarto. Eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados no chão, encostados na cama dela. Era quase seis da manhã, e ele precisava retornar para avisar seu avô que tudo correra bem na festa de formatura.

"_Muito bem_" ele pensou quando comentou que agora ele namorava sério com Sangô. Seu avô ficou muito feliz e disse que haviam demorado muito pra isso.

Sangô avisou Kagome no momento que ele foi embora, mesmo a tendo pego de mal humor e sonolenta. Rin por outro lado estava muito feliz, mas precisava desligar por causa de Sesshoumaru – que dormia no quarto ao lado, mas com aquela audição saberia que ela estava acordada ainda.

Houjo não teve coragem de aparecer por um longo tempo. E quando soube do namoro entre Miroku e Sangô decidiu sumir de Tokyo se mudando para Chihuahua, no México.

* * *

Bom, Miroku havia deixado de ser mulherengo, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não tenha sido ágil.

— Você tem que ser forte... – Disse Kagome enquanto estava na sala de parto.

— Mas o Miroku prometeu que estaria aqui. – Uma lágrima escapava. – Eu não sei se eu posso...

— Você precisa.

— Está na hora, Sangô. – Disse o médico responsável.

Deitada numa maca e com roupas nada interessantes, e um detalhe, uma enorme e redonda barriga. Aos vinte oito anos ela teria seu primeiro filho com Miroku. Haviam se casado em uma cerimônia simples três meses antes dela descobrir a gravidez.

"_Onde está esse homem! Miroku!_" ela pensava irritada quando as contrações aumentavam.

— Ah!

— Quando eu avisar Sangô, quero que você empurre com toda a força. – O médico pediu.

Não era uma posição agradável. Ela não queria Kagome ali, queria seu marido.

— Agora! Agora Sangô!

— Ah! – Ela empurrou com força o mini-Miroku dentro dela. Só ela esperava estar fazendo certo. – Ah! Miroku seu cachorro! Porque você não está aqui?

— Isso querida, - Pedia Kagome. Que mesmo com as mãos doloridas pela força que Sangô fazia, tentava ajudar a amiga. – Empurre. Empurre.

— Se ele estiver...

— Empurre Sangô. Está quase! - Disse o Médico.

— Ele está vindo. Pegou trânsito. – Kagome tentou explicar.

— Ora, ele prometeu!

Miroku chegou apressado e quase sem ar nos pulmões. Inuyasha, Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam na sala de espera.

— Ela...?

— Kagome foi ao banheiro se lavar. – Informou Rin. – A Sangô quer que você seja o primeiro a vê-lo.

Miroku sorriu.

— Mas ela ainda está irritada. – Ressaltou Sesshoumaru enquanto ajeitava o terno de risca de giz.

— Seja homem, Miroku. – Pedia Inuyasha, que desatou a rir.

Ele engoliu seco.

Deu meia volta e do lado de fora encontrou Kagome com uma enfermeira.

— ... É, sabe, sinto enjoos de manhã. Meus seios doem... – Ela falou quase sussurrando e indecisa.

A enfermeira sorriu.

— Parabéns.

— É parabéns, Kagome. – Disse Miroku. Ela ficou pálida, como se entendesse agora o que estava acontecendo, pediu licença e voltou para o banheiro feminino. – Sou o marido de Sangô.

— Ah, o pai desnaturado. Venha comigo.

Ele pigarreou.

Conhecendo a mulher que tinha, ela deve tê-lo xingado muito. Ele queria poder ter chego antes. Queria ter segurado em sua mão e dito que ficaria bem. Mas foi a melhor amiga quem o fez.

A enfermeira o deixou perto da sala onde estava a esposa e o bebê. Parou em frente a uma sala bem iluminada dentro dela. Viu Sangô, um pouco exausta, com os cabelos colado no rosto. Mas ao invés de triste, ela sorria. O bebê estava enrolado em panos nos braços dela, e uma das mãos estava agarrada a um dedo dela.

Com medo e ansiedade ele abriu a porta. Sangô não sabia o que dizer quando o viu, havia preparado muitas broncas, mas como a muito tempo ela havia se sentido daquela forma, parecia distante demais e sem importância.

Sangô sorriu um pouco e disse baixinho para o bebê: — Olha Kyo, papai chegou...

Muitas pessoas haviam lhe confidenciado que o sentimento de ter seu primeiro filho era uma dádiva. Mas para Miroku, não havia como explicar.

Seu mundo agora estava diante dele. Um novo mundo e muitos sentimentos. Aquela garota de cabelos negros compridos com quem ele brincava na árvore da casa dela. Com quem estudou no fundamental. Era aquela mesma do ensino médio e da faculdade.

Era ainda ela ali, com seu filho.

— Ele não morde.

— Eu sei. Eu só acho que não tenho tanta manha assim. – Ele disse se aproximando da cama e sentando-se do lado da esposa.

— Então, vamos devagar. – Ela mostrou o bebê um pouco escondido nos panos. Tinha alguns tufos de cabelos negros, e os olhos fechados, as mãos se mexendo um pouco. – Deixa ele pegar na sua mão.

Ele obedeceu. Sim. Eram novas emoções, com certeza.

— Miroku?

— Sim, querida.

— Da próxima vez é bom você chegar no horário. – Ela falou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

— Eu te prometo. – Miroku analisou mais o bebê. – Oi filhão...

De repente o bebê desatou a chorar. Miroku ficou apreensivo enquanto que Sangô ria.

Mas como tinha que ser "_vamos devagar_".

Porque o tempo pertencia a eles.

**FIM**

* * *

**Finalmente! Finalmente!**

**A frase "**Deixaria de ser mulherengo**" é a mesma que Sangô faz no anime quando ele a pede em compromisso (Se lembra que ele queria mil filhos? hahaha okay, não tantos assim). Achei importante, godknowswhy, colocar na fanfic.**

**Espero que tenham gostado dessa one-shot. **

**Coloquei muitas referências sobre Shakespeare, como a entrada pela janela do quarto, inspirado em Romeu e Julieta e os pensamentos do Miroku. Sem motivos reais, mais para deixar o casal mais fofo do que já é.**

**E sobre o Houjo... Eu adorei escrever que ele foi pra Chihuahua! Hahahaha eeeeevil!**

**E também sobre Kagome e a descoberta do bebê, mas ela já estava casada! (Preciso ressaltar) Não coloquei isso na fanfic deles infelizmente. A Rin e o Sesshy ainda são noivos quando a Sangô tem o bebê! ****Todas são boas moças de família hehehe**

**Agora falta a fanfic da Ayame e do Kouga! **

**Até a próxima! **

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
